Don't you forget about me
by SerenateLover
Summary: After Serena's death, everyone's world start to crumble, but when a certain Chuck Bass travel to Edinburgh, I can assure he'll get a surprise. Serena/Nate also Nate/Lola and Georgina and Chuck's appearences. A lot of Cherena friendship :) Please Review!
1. I will never move on

When everyone heard the 7 words, there worlds came down. _"We are so sorry for your lost"_. None of them thought that this day, would arrive. They all lost someone. The love of his life, her best friend, a sister, a daughter. The world lost a great person, Serena Van Der Woodsen.

The hospital waiting room was a flood of tears. There were only a few people there. Blair, the best friend; Chuck, the best step-brother anyone could ask; Nate, the love of her life and Georgina, ironically the only one with a single tear in her face. When the family found out, they were just broken. People from all the world came to the funeral. Serena Van Der Woodsen became a no alive person. Since her death everyone had nightmares about her accident. Everyone thought she'll die because a overdose, or a drinking problem. Anyone could think that a car accident would kill her. Some of them could never move on. Blair still called by accident to her cellphone. Chuck still had nightmares about her. Nate went every single week to leave sunflowers in her grave. After a few years, they all move on. Blair had a new best friend. Chuck had a new stepsister, Lola. Nate start dating Lola, Serena's stepsister. Also, Chuck and Blair were married and Nate was engaged with Lola.

 _ ***5 years later***_

The blonde with gorgeous legs sat next to an old woman in the waiting room, she was reading the journal. The ring sound woke her up, she got up looking for her daughter. A bunch of kids got out of the classroom. But her daughter didn't appear. She came inside looking for her. No clue. She got close to Mrs. Rosewood, her teacher. "Oh, Mrs. Van Der Woodsen. Mrs. Sparks pick up Samantha earlier. I assume she didn't told you." Serena shook her head and left the teacher eating an apple. She hold her phone and saw a text. In the waiting room was too busy reading _'The Beautiful and Damned'_ to check on it.

 _«I pick Sammy at school. We're home. She felt sick. CU later.»_ Serena put her palm on her forehead. She spend half-hour waiting, for that a teacher told her that her daughter wasn't there?

At home she saw Sam laid in bed watching cartoons with Milo. Georgina was baking an apple pie. "Hey S. The nurse called me saying that she had fever, so I pick her up." Serena sat in the couch, while Georgina brought them some drinks.

"It's ok Georgie. Actually thank you." Georgie nod. Then Serena remember work. "Who's at the hotel now?" Serena drink a little of her glass and turned up the tv. Georgina put her foots on the table.

"Greg I think." The name didn't sound familiar. And Georgina notice it. "The guy we hired last week. I went earlier but the school called and I leave him the work." Serena nod and left the brunette on the sofa to get some ice-cream, blueberry ice-cream."S. You're working tomorrow. I have an interview with Milo's teacher and Greg has a wedding." Serena nod and sat again next to her friend.

"You know, I ever thought this business would work. We're the third best hotel in Edinburgh." The blonde said holding a magazine in the right hand and a bowl with two scoops of ice-cream in the other. Georgina giggled.

"Where you read that?" Serena lend her the magazine with a picture of the hotel from the outside. "Oh my God. You're right! See, there was a good part of faking your death." Serena stop smiling. She had a sad face. "Look, I'm sorry. But you know that was the only way to keep you and Sam safe." Serena bite her bottom lip and nod.

"You're right. I just don't like remembering those things. If they found out that I'm not dead, they'll hate me, forever. Probably, Blair would strangle me." The last one she said chuckling.

"I won't let the bitch touch you. You're my only friend. And Milo will feel sad if he looses you or Sammy." Serena smiled. Milo was 2 years older than Sam. He had 7 and she 5. He was pretty adorable, very smart also.

"Is Sam too sick?" Georgina bite her lip and nod. "She can skip school tomorrow." Georgina send a look to her goddaughter and smiled her. And she smiled her back. "I heard that he propose her." Serena said very sad. Georgina took a deep breath. She knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Reading Gossip Girl again?" She giggled. Serena wasn't laughing. The man she loves's marrying another women, her cousin-stepsister to be exact. "You know he just move on. He didn't mean to hurt you. He loves you. Probably he's just looking for a copy of you. And she's your stepsister, so...you know." Georgina always trying to make her feel better. Since when she became so soft? Because of her son?

"Thanks Georgie. It just...hurt you know. We were going to get marry. I just feel bad. Sad. I really miss him. And the problem is that I will never move on. He's the father of my child." She mumble the last sentence. Her daughter never asked questions about her father. So she ever had to lie her. Sam, was very happy with her life. Her mother, Georgina and Milo were her family, she didn't need anyone else. "When I look at her, all I can see it's his eyes. When I touch her, all I can feel is his heat, his skin. I don't know how he could move on. Maybe he didn't love me as much as I do." She was going to continue, but Georgina realized that'll make her suffer.

"S. He'll always love you. He followed you as a puppy. The only reason of why he move on, is because there were no chances for you to come back. Remember? You're dead." Georgina clean Serena's tears. She really did know how to make her feel better. "I'm sorry." Serena look her confused. Why would she be sorry? She's been excellent with her, even before she 'died'.

"What? Why would you be sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." Georgina shook her head. She had plenty tears rolling off her cheek.

"I'm sorry for not catching him. You asked me one thing. Only one. And I couldn't do it. And now because I couldn't handle it, you have to suffer. And it's my fault. So, I'm really sorry." Serena hug her.

"It's not your fault. He, or she, was the stalker. It's his, or her, fault. Not yours. You haven't been doing anything but help me. Being good with me." Georgina gave her a small but sad smile.

"Serena, I always cared about you. Even if I did crazy things against you, or with you." Both released a small laugh. "You've always been my friend. And I really appreciate your friendship a lot. So please, don't thank me for this. You helped me grow Milo. Without you, I don't know what I would do. And we have a hotel. So please, let me thank you." Serena smiled while her friend gave her a kiss in the cheek and got up. "Who wants apple pie?" She yelled the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand why I can't go with you! Scotland is beautiful in this time of the year and Henry will love it!" Chuck wanted to bring her, but he needed time off. Besides she hated Scotland.

"Blair, you hate Scotland. Why you want to go?" She rolled her eyes while Arthur saved his baggages on the trunk of the limo. Blair sigh , like if it was an obvious response.

"Well, as you know, in Scotland are Scottish's. Female Scottish's." Chuck rolled his eyes. She didn't trusted him?

"Blair, as you know in New York, live Male New Yorkers, but I'm not bothering you." She send a deathly look to her husband and he smirk triumphal. Arthur gave him a sign, indicating that they were ready to go. Bass nod and kissed Blair softly. "I love you. Call you when I arrive." She showed a fake smile and he didn't bought it. He sigh exhausted and kissed harder, trying to show her the truth of his words. "See you Sunday." She nod finally letting him go. Henry was at school so she made her inside the house, to have a relaxing and non-stressing end of week, or at least that's what she thought.

Inside the Bass jet, he found a small surprise. He hated surprises. Nate was sat in his seat, yes he had a seat, reading a magazine. Chuck cough to be notice and the blond turned.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing here?" Nate smirked while Chuck sat in front of him. The blond wearied a squared red shirt and jeans, a casual style.

"I'm going with you," the brunette rolled his eyes annoyed. It was already tough denying Blair, but now this? All he wanted was a relaxing vacation week, away from everyone. "Fine. I'm planning to get my wedding present here. The last time I came," _with Serena_ , he thought. Remembering her, made him close his eyes on pain. "She gave me something special. I want Lola to have it," Chuck raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What? I need to move on. I can't if I still have things from her." Chuck rolled his eyes annoyed. He's being doing that a lot lately.

"Nathaniel, is not correct to give Lola a present Serena gave you," Nate shacked as he heard her name. No one dared to mention it, but Chuck Bass wasn't no one, was he? "I guess you're coming." Chuck said annoyed as he heard the turbines turning on. Nate sigh.

A soft knock on the door wake her up. Serena cleared her throat and said, "Came in!" She sat properly and saw Georgina hand-by-hand with Sammy and Milo. They had ice-cream. Sam ran after her mother to meet her in a hug. "How was your day off?" She teased her. "Hard?" The little girl smiled and giggled softly.

"Boring." Serena smiled satisfied and Georgina gave her a cup with ice cream, blueberry ice cream, her favorite.

"Thanks G. What about Milo?" The kid was lost playing video games on his Nintendo DS. Sam sat next to him, watching him carefully and intrigue. Georgina sat in front of her and rolled her eyes annoyed remembering the conversation.

"Bullshit," Georgina reach the spoon with ice cream and moan. She saw Serena's eyes looking at her with a 'seriously?' face. Georgina rolled her eyes, again and look at her annoyed. "He said my son's a demon...Milo's a saint!" Serena released a giggled and saw Georgina's proud gaze on Milo. The boy was a male and small version of Georgina.

"If you say so..." The brunette raised her eyebrows in disbelief and the blonde send her apologetical looks. "Sorry G, but he's your son. What were you expecting?" Georgina smiled proudly of herself. The girl had a really high ego.

"We should go out tonight. Let's leave the kids with Gale. They love her

," Serena rolled her eyes. Georgina was constantly asking her that. But this day was different. Today was Serena's birthday. Even if Georgina didn't knew, she wanted to go out and have fun.

"Sure," Georgina raised an eyebrow surprised. Serena was always denying, why would she change her mind now? Fuck, her birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" She got close and hugged her tightly. The blonde giggled and smiled excited. "Sorry," she mumbled uncomfortable. Serena shook her head and smiled. "Let's threw a party! Wait here! Don't go home till 9!" Serena raised her eyebrow surprised and bite her lip to avoid the giggles.

"Where you want me to go?" Suddenly the little girl came close to her mother and she held her close on her lap.

"Happy Birthday Mommy." The girl pull her arms around her mother's neck and Serena kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Me too sweetheart," the girl push herself down and ran after Milo. The brunette smiled. "So, 9?" Georgina nodded excited.

"We'll go now," both girls got up and the intruder, kissed her best friend's cheek. "Love you S. Keep yourself occupied. C'mon let's go!" Georgina held the two kids's hands and left the room in rashly. Serena rolled her eyes amused while she continue working.

Georgina left the kids with Gale, the nannie, and ran to the best bakery on the town. There was an old lady in the register. The brunette ask her the biggest cake she could have. The women brought a big and large strawberry cake with chocolate. Georgina asked her to write some words on it and then she left the bakery. The women will call her when she's done. It was around 2 o'clock. She had 7 hours to plan the perfect party. The girl send a text to everyone she knew about the party. Like 50 persons were attempting. Georgina send some people to buy decorations and food. At home she was trying to fix it. She put some tables outside with alcohol and chairs. People knew that there was a pool, so they brought swimsuits. Everyone was already there around 8:30. It was getting dark and everything was settle. The cake, the gifts, the music, and the guests. The kids helped furnishing the house. It was huge, there were people everywhere. Serena bought this house for her and Nate when they used to date. They lived 2 months on Scotland. She had so many memories of him there. He proposed on her there, in the kitchen, while they were making out. Really magical right? Every light on the house was on and the music was too loud, but apparently everyone was having a good time.

Chuck and Nate took a cab. Nate decide they should stay on the house Serena bought him. It was huge, with a pool. He proposed on her there. He never told her, but it spill it. He remember every second of it, she was on the counter, her arms were on his neck and his were on her waist. They were having a hard making out session and it just spill it, he mumbled it, almost unheard able, but she did. He wanted that, every day. She nod excited and she kissed him more hard but passionate, full of love.

The car stopped and they heard music from inside, all the lights were on. Nate turned to Chuck scared. They walk in. There was a big fountain on the entrance. Everywhere was surrounded by plants. They saw a lot of people outside the house and a lot in. All the lights were on. In the plane he was worried about the keys, every fucking door was opened so it didn't mattered. The snick in. Chuck and Nate went straight to the master room. The closet was full of Serena's stuff. In the nightstand was a picture of both of them. He was kissing her cheek romantically and she had a funny face. A small tear escape his eye. Nate closed his eyes in pain.

"Come here, let's go see who's in charge of this party," Chuck said trying to comfort his friend. They walk down. There was no music anymore. In the entrance they saw Georgina directing everyone.

"Hide! She'll be here soon!" Georgina didn't notice them. They frown confused. Nate and Chuck hide in the kitchen next to a redhead with big boobs. Suddenly they felt the door opening. Everything was dark so Nate couldn't see her. "Surprise!" Everyone screamed as she turned the light on. Nate and Chuck's jaw fell. Serena Van Der Woodsen very alive in front of everyone. Georgina didn't seemed in shock, she was actually hugging her. "Happy Birthday S!" She exclaim. 26th July, of course, her birthday. A lot of people greet her and congrats her. Nate was still trying to think. This couldn't be Serena. He saw her dying. He remembered the exact doctor's words, _we are so sorry for your losta_. What, she came back from death with Georgina Sparks on her side? Nate shook his head, thinking he was hallucinating. But no, there was Serena Van Der Woodsen stand on the hall of their townhouse. He was about to move over her, hug her, kiss her. He wasn't mad, he was just grateful, there must be a logical explanation. Chuck stop him. The Bass held his best friend's chest.

"Let's follow her. Maybe that will give us more answer that what she'll actually gave us if we talk with her," Nate blank but nod following his friend. They follow Serena to the second floor. They stood behind walls. She stopped in a room, they look at her intrigue. Nate left Chuck and followed her closer, she didn't saw him. He was behind the door looking from the small hole. He saw Serena holding a girl on her arms smiling and laughing. The little girl was beautiful, she had a beautiful golden hair, bright blue eyes. It was a little Serena. Nate's heart stopped.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" The girl smiled and push closer Serena to her. Nate look at her in disbelief.

"Good, now that you're here!" Serena kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" Nate's jaw fell and he start blinking hard. He couldn't breath. How old that girl was? Like 5? Serena was with Nate 5 years ago! Did Nate had a daughter? Nate ran to Chuck.

"What happened?" Chuck ask to his sobbing friend.

"She... She has a daughter," Nate's voice broke and Chuck's heart stop. Suddenly both saw the blonde leaving the bedroom. She walk down the hall, this time Chuck held Nate's hand to guide him over her. She turned to a hall and sat on a chair looking over the window. She had a book of photos on her hand. Chuck and Nate look at her intrigue. She open the book to take out a photo, one photo. Nate could saw it. In the picture appeared him kissing her cheek on the bed, they were waking up. The day before Serena gave him a polaroid camera, he took that picture. The boys saw how a tear fell off her chin and arrived to the floor.

"I love you so much. I miss you Natie," she mumbled. Nate wanted to go and grab her. Wanted to scream her he was there, he was there for her, no matter which her reasons were he'll always will be there for her. She sigh hard and cleaned her tears. She save the photo back on the book and then she closed it. "C'mon Serena, you've being doing this 5 years, you can take one more," she tried to comfort herself. Serena finally got up and Chuck took Nate's hand guiding him to the first bedroom they found. They heard the steps leaving and both sigh. Chuck turned the first to see where they were.

"Nate..." He turned a sad Nate to face the kids on the floor that look at them puzzled. A little blonde girl and a brunette small boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids looked scared and Nate couldn't stop looking at the little girl, she hid behind the boy.

"Who are you?" The little boy with brown hair said. He wearied pajamas, so as the girl, apparently they lived here. Nate couldn't move, he was paralyzed looking at the girl. Chuck step ahead and lend the boy a hand.

"Chuck Bass, nice to meet you, we're friends of your mother," he told both of them.

"I'm Milo Dan Sparks and this is Samantha Charlotte Van Der Woodsen," he said showing the girl. She was perfect. Her long and curly hair fell on her back like waves. She seemed pretty scared. "You can call her Sam, Sammy, Samantha or S," Chuck's mouth open to talk but nothing came out. He was looking for Nate that was about to pass out.

"Nice to meet you Sammy. This is my friend Nate. He's..." He was about to continue but the girl step ahead and she got close. Chuck didn't knew what to do. Only Blair would.

"He appears in my mom's photo album. You're her friend!" The girl chuckled. Nate's eyes turned wet and the girl look at him worried, like Serena did. "Did I said something wrong? You okay?" The little girl ask looking for his hand. Nate nod happy while he crouched to be on his size. She start cuddling his hand.

"How...How old are you Sammy?" His voice was breaking. He even didn't knew her, but he fell in love with her. The girl showed him 4 fingers and Nate's heart stopped. He had a daughter, except Serena cheat it on him, but that was really unprovable cause Sammy was a little version of Serena and him. She had that beautiful smile of hers and his beautiful eyes. Her hair is a mix of both, and her skin too.

"What did your mother told you about your father?" Chuck ask directly. Nate sent him an angry look. He didn't wanna know, he knew what she told him. Probably that he was a drug addict or a drunk from who she had to run away, or maybe she told her she didn't knew.

"My mommy told me he loves me, but he can't be with us because of her," the girl had 4 yours old, she was barely understandable, but Nate never heard a sentence more clearly. A small happy tear fell from Nate's eye. Serena didn't lie, she just omit some parts. "So, does my mommy knows you're here?" The girl ask jumpy.

"No. We're planning on surprising her," Nate said. He didn't wanted to leave, but he needed some answers. He only talk with her for less than 2 minutes and all he'd lock up that door and never leave. "I promise you, I'll be back. You'll see me more often. Promise." The girl smiled and released him. He put her on bed. Chuck was texting Blair, asking her to take the first plane over there. He didn't say why, but she just accept. "It doesn't bother you the party, right?" They could hear the music. The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm happy my mommy has a party. She never does. All she does is work and stay here with me," Chuck raised his eyebrows on surprised. "And Auntie Georgie's always groaning about it! It's funny!" The girl chuckled, with a warm laugh that made Nate's world calm down.

"My mom does not groan S! She's really nice!" The kid on the other bed protest. The bedroom was for both. Nate remembered this room. Before in this room, there was a huge tv, a pool table and a large sofa. There were books and all. Serena and him were always making out there, sometimes it could lead to something _harder_.

"I know she's nice! She help me skip school today!" Nate raised his eyebrows amused. "She told my mommy I was sick, so I could skip it, but I really got bored at home." After some chattering, Nate put the two kids on bed as they fall asleep. He and Chuck step outside.

"Wow, that was intense Nathaniel, you ok?" Chuck ask softly. Nate nod. "At least she didn't told her you were a drunk or a drug addict that didn't wanted her," Nate giggled a little. They could still hear the music. Chuck watch over the stairs and saw Georgina and Serena talking on the entrance. Nate and him went inside her bedroom. There was a big size king bed, a large closet, a big tv and a sofa. Everything was exactly like last time he came. His side of the bed was impeccable, like if no one has sit there in years. Nate dig into the safe box, the safety code was his birthday, while Chuck look into the nightstands. Inside the safe box there were gold bullion's, a lot of money, fake passports, some photos, folders and some papers. He sat on the floor and took the photos. In every single photo there was someone wearing a black hoodie, with a mask. Nate frown confused and took the folders. There were 10 different folders, each of them had a little sticker with a name on it. The first said Serena Van Der Woodsen. He opened it and found a whole book of her life. All the secrets, all the crimes, everything. Another said Nate Archibald, he opened it and saw the same. His jaw fell horrified. There were 8 equal folders, but with different names. Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams, Carter Baizen, Juliet Sharp and Damien Dalgaard. Why would Serena have all this stuff?

"Chuck?" His friend got close and saw all the folders on the floor. Chuck frown and look deeper on the safe box. He took the papers.

"She hired a PI. To...investigate us. She was looking for someone," then Nate took the photos.

"For this! She was looking for the person on this photos!" He exclaim. Chuck took his cellphone out. "What are you doing?" Chuck rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Taking photos of course." Nate smirk has he handed him the papers and pictures. Chuck was taking pictures, then something buzzed. It came from the nightstand. Nate ran over there and found her laptop. Fortunately it was unlocked and he saw the Gossip Girl blast. Wait, she checked on Gossip Girl?

"Hi Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here.

Don't you like fish and fries? I guess our favorite bad boys loves it. We saw Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald getting into the Bass Jet, destination Scotland. We'll miss you around.

Spotted: B and L chartering a plane to Edinburgh, would it be to go and check on our favorite boys? We'll see you soon! Have a nice trip!

Gossip Girl."

Nate's jaw fell. Lola was on her way here. His fiancée Lola. He can't marry her now. He has a daughter, and Serena, his first fiancée, it's alive. He never loved Lola as much he loved Serena, so it's ok. Thought Serena doesn't know yet. He closed the page and another one opened. There was a picture of him and Lola getting cheesy on the park. She had the engagement ring on her left hand. He closed the laptop in silence as he walk back to Chuck.

"So? What was that buzzing about?" Chuck asked annoyed.

"That was Gossip Girl. Your wife is bringing Lola with her," Chuck's jaw fell. Blair brought Lola?! "I can't marry her. She was some kind of rebound girl, to tear the pain away. I loved her, but I will never love her as much I love S," Chuck smirk. "Oh and we have a daughter, so there's no way I'm staying away from her." Nate giggled.

"We should leave. Before Serena or Georgina find us." Nate nod and in silence the boys took their baggages and they left. They exited the house on the back. They heard a sobbing as they walk out. They saw Georgina hugging Serena. Chuck and Nate hid behind a tree, it was all dark so they couldn't see them.

"S, please stop crying," the brunette said annoyed. Nate frown angry, no one could tell her that. Chuck held his best friend behind him, avoiding him to do something stupid. "I know you want to see him, but you know we can't come back! Move on! He did, he's marrying another girl! Your cousin and step-sister, so please move on." the brunette beg. Nate had an angry look on his face, like really angry. He hasn't move on, he'll never do. "I was dating Dan, but I still came with you. And I'm having fun. Could you try too? Just for tonight. It's your birthday! Not every year you turn 27!" She try to say the most excited.

"I just...I just wish I could've of spend more time with him, you know? He can move on, I'm suppose to be dead. But I don't know, if I sleep with anyone else I feel like I'm cheating on him. Just leave me alone G. Enjoy the party." Georgina sigh exhausted and she left her. Nate had a small smile on his face. Apparently she hasn't slept with anyone else for 5 years, hard to believe.

"Let's go." The brunet whispered his friend. He didn't wanted to leave her alone crying. He wanted to go wrap her on his arms, kiss her until morning and fall asleep on her arms. Nate nod sad and his friend guide him outside.

It was late, so they weren't many taxis to take. When they finally found one, this took them to an hotel, S/G. The kind receptionist gave them a key of the bigger room. The hotel seemed like a castle. The next morning a knock on the door wake them up. Nate walk sleepy to the door. There was a petite brunette on a tight flowery dress with high black heels shoes. Her hair fell like waves on her back. She had her son on her arms. Next to her it was a blonde with brown eyes. She was taller. The girl wearied black pants, a brown sweater and a large coat to the knee. Her boots weren't too high. Blair and Lola were on town.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls walk in and Nate look at them surprised. Both girls rolled their eyes amused when they saw him only wearing a shirt and boxers. Lola gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he ignored and Blair kissed him on the cheek. The blonde look at him surprised after the kiss and Blair walk into Chuck's bedroom, leaving Henry with Uncle Nate. She close the doors behind her and sat next to her husband on the bed, he seemed calm, relax.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass get your fat ass out of bed!" She yelled. Chuck immediately woke up and look at her in shock. "You could at least be awake, if you make us travel an entire ocean!" Blair yelled.

"I only asked **you** to come! Not Lola! Why the hell you brought her here?!" He said annoyed putting his pants on. Blair frown confused.

"Well, she's my best friend, Nate's fiancée, your stepsister-" Chuck cut her angry.

"She's not my step sister! I could never replace Serena like you did! Don't you ever say that again!" Chuck shout leaving the room. Blair was laid on the bed with tears.

"Dude, you're ok?" Nate ask. He was on a chair in front of Lola. Chuck grab Henry on his arms.

"If she's not gone when I come back, I'll kick you out," Chuck said leaving the hotel room with his kid on his arms. Nate frown surprised and Lola was surprised.

Chuck took the elevator over the ground floor, he needed breakfast. A waitress took their order. Everything seemed so nice here, so relax. Chuck sigh and continue eating. Suddenly Blair and Nate sat next to him and he frown. "She's gone, I broke up with her," Nate said taking a bread from the basket. Blair had a sad face. Chuck raised his eyebrows confused. "Blair's angry and sad because I broke up with her." Nate shrugged.

"Did you told her why?" Chuck ask, pointing Blair and Nate shook his head. Chuck look up and find something interesting."Tell her. I need to do something," Nate frown but nod as Chuck got up walking to a small girl, that was next to a door. "Hey Sammy, remember me? It's Chuck, from last night," the girl nod excited. He sink to be on her size. "What are you doing here all alone?" The girl smiled.

"I'm waiting for my mommy! She's in her office working! When she's done we're going for some ice cream to the park!" The girl said excited pointing with her small finger the door.

"Your mom works here?" What would Serena be doing on a hotel?

"Yeah, she and Aunt Georgie owns the hotel!" Chuck raised his eyebrows surprised. His stepsister followed his steps? "What are you doing?" She said when he got up next to the door.

"I'm surprising your mom," the girl nod. "Why don't you go say hi to Nate? He's in that table with the woman and the little kid." Sammy ran to them. Chuck sigh nervous and finally knock on the door. He heard her soft voice.

"Come in!" Chuck open the door and got in. She couldn't see him yet, he was behind a wall, but eventually he walk in and sat in front of her. She wearied a light brown dress to the knee with a bright coat. She had a ponytail and glasses, she seemed exhausted. Serena hasn't see him yet, she's busy with some paper work. Finally she raised her view and saw Chuck. Her jaw fell and her eyes opened widely. "Chuck..."

"I want an explanation and I want it now." Chuck said angry. Serena blank a few times.

"You're with Nate, Blair and Lola here, right? They are outside the office or outside the building?" Serena said changing the topic. Her body shook when she said his name.

"They don't know I'm here. They're having breakfast with your daughter right now," Serena got up nervous. Why they had to put her daughter on the middle? "Nate already knows she's his daughter. He knows you're alive. We just want an explanation to get you in our life's again," Serena shook her head. This was so wrong in so many levels, they shouldn't be here, this wasn't part of the plan. "You left because you were pregnant? Because we will understand..." Serena shook her head quickly.

"Of course no. I...I can't tell you," Chuck frown confused. "Last time I told someone something bad happened. I really can't. I would if I could." Chuck lock his eyes with hers. She was telling the truth.

"I want to help, I can help. Just tell me, I won't tell anyone." Serena sigh and close her eyes in pain. She had to tell someone, Georgina wasn't enough.

"Chuck, I can't," Chuck gave her his best puppy face and she fell. "A year before I 'died', someone start threatening me. Asking me to go, forcing me to leave New York," Chuck frown and he held her hands, some tears appeared in her eyes. "When I didn't leave, the threats became more dangerous, saying that Nate could get hurt, or you, or Blair. So I told Georgina, she helped me. But somehow the stalker found out and it tried to kill me, locking me in a sauna," Chuck's eyes got wide open in shock. Serena was practically sobbing. "When I decided that I should tell Nate, you and Blair had the car accident. Because of me you lost your baby!" Chuck shook his head. His jaw fell in shock. "Anyway he continue threatening me, and the attempts of murder continue, but at least I had Georgina. The day of my accident, I was going home. I came from the doctor, he confirm my pregnancy. My breaks were cut, I almost die. Georgie paid the doctors, to tell you I was dead. It was the hardest decision I ever made, this time I wasn't just risking my life, also Sammy's. If she died, Nate would never forgive me." Chuck look down in shock.

"But...But now you can come back. Nate broke up with Lola, he wants you back in his life, he loves you, you have to come back." Serena shook her head.

"I'm not putting my daughter in such a risk. I will come back when I found out who it is." Serena sigh and Chuck bite his lower lip. His gaze got lost on the horizon.

"You won't be able to keep him away from her." Chuck comment seriously and Serena nod. Chuck sat in front of her.

"Why he broke up with Lola?" Serena wished it wasn't because of her, she couldn't be a home wrecker.

"He wants you back, she was the rebound girl, I'm sure of it." Serena sigh and rolled her eyes. Why Nate had to pick Lola as rebound girl?

"Why does he? I broke his heart, he must feel hurt, he should hate me! Even if I did it with no intention to, he should hate me! He was happy with Lola! She loves him, he loves her. He must just feel confuse, I was his first fiancée, maybe he feels some kind of commitment or something." Chuck shook his head slowly. His best friend didn't felt some kind of commitment or something, he was in love with Serena and nothing could change that.

"He loves you S. Nothing will ever change that, and he was right, there was an explanation, you were forced to go! You're not going to be alone anymore, we're here." Serena closed her eyes in pain, why does he have to do everything more difficult?

"I don't need your help, Georgina's helping. We're good." Chuck shook his head.

"You're not getting rid of me so easy," the blonde sigh tired. "We're taking Sammy for ice cream. I'll bring her back in an hour. Then I'm going to stay here with you, and you'll tell me everything you know about this mysterious person." Serena was about to protest, but Chuck was already exiting the office, leaving Serena speechless.

"So, Sammy do you wanna go get ice cream with us?" Nate frown confused and the little girl nod excited. Chuck grab his son on his arms and Blair's hand, guiding everyone outside the hotel. Nate reach his daughter's hand, taking her outside.

"Aren't we kidnapping her?" Nate ask. Chuck and Blair giggled.

"Not exactly," Chuck said amused.


End file.
